Mahakala
Mahakala is a demon in the series. History Mahakala is relied upon in all schools of Tibetan Buddhism and is depicted in a number of variations, each with distinctly different qualities and aspects. He is also regarded as the emanation of different beings in different cases, though he is best known as a wrathful manifestation of Avalokiteshvara, the bodhisattva of compassion. He is a Dharmapala (Dharma Protector) and one of the eight main Dharmapalas, alongside Yama, Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Vaisravana, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkarpo, and Begtse. Mahakala is typically black in color. Just as all colors are absorbed and dissolved into black, all names and forms are said to melt into those of Mahakala, symbolizing his all-embracing, comprehensive nature. Black can also represent the total absence of color, and again in this case it signifies the nature of Mahakala as ultimate or absolute reality. Mahakala is almost always depicted with a crown of five skulls, which represent the Five Wisdoms. The most notable variation in Mahakala's manifestations and depictions is in the number of arms, but other details can vary as well. For instance, in some cases there are Mahakalas in white, with multiple heads, without genitals, standing on varying numbers of various things, holding various implements, with alternative adornments, and so on. In Hinduism, Mahakala is a name of Shiva (Great Time), but is also the name of one of Shiva's principal attendants, or ganas. He is also one of Shiva's watchmen, along with Nandi. In Japan he is called Daikokuten and is one of the Seven Lucky Gods. In this incarnation, he is surprisingly less violent and is more benevolent towards humans. He is also associated with the Shinto god Okuninushi and Dakiniten is also associated with him. His art in Shin Megami Tensei might be based on the Six-Armed aspect of Mahakala, or Sanmen Daikoku, a sword-wielding guardian aspect of Daikokuten with three heads and six arms. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenma Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4'' / Persona 4 Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Tenma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Persona 4'' Mahakala appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv 78 and completes the Death Arcana Social Link. Mahakala's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-spread consists of Matador, White Rider, Mother Harlot, Daisoujou, Hell Biker and Trumpeter in the Velvet Room. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Might Call* |Passive= Ares Aid |FusedQuote= I am Mahakala. If thou hath power to control me, I shalt be like a thousand blades. |FusingQuote= Human, I have heard thy wish. Use my body to take hold of thy victory! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Awakening |Passive= Quick Move Double Strike* |FusedQuote= The Daikokuten, Deity Mahakala, is here! With fortune and luck, let us conquer the battlefield! |FusingQuote= My form may change, but my will shall remain strong. Now on to the unknown! }} Gallery Trivia * The six personas used to fuse Mahakala in Persona 4 are six of the Fiends from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The number "six" refers to his hands too. Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas